This invention relates to a punch device for instance of the type that may be used in a keypunch assembly for coding program cards, tapes and the like.
In prior electromagnetically actuated punch pin devices, an electromagnet directly actuates the punch pin. Relatively large quantities of power are consumed in these prior devices, because the electromagnets employed for the purpose of directly actuating the punch pin have a low efficiency. Moreover, the direct action of the electromagnet on the punch pin makes the operation of the device very noisy.
The device of the instant invention overcomes the disadvantages found in these prior punch devices. The device is compact, efficient and substantially noiseless as compared with the conventional devices.